Five Times Octavius And Jedediah Kissed
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: ...Which led to rather interesting romance encounters whether they wanted to admit that or not. Featuring Larry as a bit of a matchmaker. ;My first NATM fic!


_**J**_**ust a random idea that entered my head. I was re-watching the Night At The Museum movies, having nothing to do at the time, and so I decided to write this. I love these two together, in case you haven't gotten the picture by now. LOL.**

**It's hard to say what timeline this fic takes place in. Because it sort of skips around. But, anyway, enjoy the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night At The Museum movies...but I really wish I did.**

**~MidnightSakuraBlossom**

X

Five Times Octavius And Jedediah Kissed

Written By: MidnightSakuraBlossom

Rated: T. Because rating it anything less seems stupid, duh.

X

The First Kiss

"Sir, there seems to be some odd men wandering through Rome together!"

"What...?"

"Take a look out the window!"

Octavius finally gave up on trying to relax a little after his last battle him and his men had gone through the previous night with those strange cowboys over in the nearby diorama. A guard of his residence had suddenly burst into the room visibly choking from all of the excessive running and possibly due to the fact he was a bit out of shape, and announced the arrival of odd-looking men.

Now, the Roman general had a pretty good idea who these people might be and where they came from. He lifted himself off the bed and walked over to a large window overlooking the miniature setting of Rome.

Sure enough, there were some odd-looking men who certainly didn't come out of his time period heading straight for the building. Some of them were dressed rather plainly, wore hats, and were armed with guns and were those pitch forks? Well, regardless of whatever kind of weapons they had, Octavius released a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

He was back again.

So much for getting some rest.

Octavius crossed the room to where his helmet lied and he put it stop his head, grabbing a sword, he proceeded to leave the room and instructed the guard to come along just in case they couldn't settle a little temporary peace.

As soon as the Romans exited the building and stepped outside, they were cornered by at least thirteen tiny cowboys all looking quite pissed off for some reason that they didn't know at the moment. One of them, a blond one with fierce blue eyes and walking to the center particularly stood out to Octavius.

It figures that he would come back again. It seemed as though Jedediah liked to start something when their fights ended, did he just not like peace and quiet?

Whatever the case, Octavius was out-numbered in this moment, but he took a few steps forward towards the man. "Jedediah, what brings you here?"

"We're all so damn tired of you sendin' out your girly, skirt-wearin' spies to see what we're all doin'!" Jedediah turned to another man, whom took the liberty of dragging a black-haired Roman soldier who was shouting protests until he was shoved to the ground on his face.

Rather than apologizing for being such a failure, the soldier just got back up and remained quiet as he awkwardly shifted out of the scene. He didn't want to be chewed out again.

"How do 'ya explain that?" Jedediah pressed, folding his arms over his chest and waiting for the Roman to make some kind of response. He hated nosy people, and that guy he decided to use as a spy was pathetic. "Look, we ain't the least bit scared by this at all. If it's gonna have to be this way, we'll just get back at you with a sneak attack, right everyone?"

All of the other men looking upon their leader exchanged agreements to that. Their words mingling with the rest so that it was a bit impossible to determine whom was saying what.

But Octavius tried to remain cool about the situation. He stared down Jedediah with an indifferent expression. "I wouldn't doubt it if you've already planted spies all over Rome, you're such careless and brash people..."

"Who's careless an' brash? Why don't 'ya say that to my face, skirt boy?" Jedediah grimaced, coming a bit closer and invading the Roman's personal space. It was a bit uncomfortable for him, Octavius could feel his breath catching in his throat for a brief moment as he met those eyes.

Were they always so vast and blue? Did they ever shine passionately like that? How could he have never noticed that before?

This felt so strange...Octavius wasn't quite sure how to really react to this. He would have normally countered him with some kind of quick remark to get him to leave, but now...he wasn't sure if he could speak. He just knew that everyone's eyes were probably fixated on him right now in bewilderment, as to why he was just standing there limp as if he couldn't move willingly.

What could he do? Well, the only thing that could be done was just try to mask his confusion and interest by putting back on a stoic expression and mimicking the cowboy's uncomfortably close position. He did just that.

But then his eyes widened when he felt his lips meet Jedediah's in a rather clumsy, chaste kiss on the lips. He could only stare back at his shocked expression and freeze up.

It was made even more awkward that there was a bunch of other tiny people staring at them awkwardly as they noticed fully what had just accidentally happened.

X

The Second Kiss

Somehow, something didn't feel right. What could it possibly be that felt out of place?

Was it the gossip around the miniatures diorama? Was it the lack of any word from those stupid Romans or that annoying Octavius? It could have been both of those things. Jedediah really didn't know what to think now.

It was just amazing how one little action can really make for some awkward moments and feelings. It had been about two nights since that unfortunate moment when Jed gathered some men and confronted Octavius and when he came close and threatened him they...by accident...they accidentally kissed. Yes, right then and there in the open, just like an actual couple would probably do.

He felt so embarrassed by the situation, but Jedediah refused to speak of that again and insisted to the people who witnessed it that he wouldn't allow them to spread the word either. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if too many knew about that, what could that do to his reputation?

It should never have happened, and he shouldn't still be thinking about it. That kiss meant absolutely nothing and it wasn't done on purpose, he would never even consider doing that especially with Octavius of all people! He tried to tell himself this firmly, and Jedediah did believe it. But something in his head was telling him that this little accident didn't happen without a reason.

Maybe things do happen for reasons. Can something just occur with no meaning at all?

The tiny cowboy considered this alone that night. He sat in solace in his tent, paying no attention to anything else that may or may not have been going on outside. Sure he had to be alert, but he just needed to be alone and think about all of this so that he could put the past behind him.

_When Jedediah realized what just happened, when he finally gained control of whatever senses that tablet gave to them, he immediately reeled back from the equally bewildered Roman who was staring and trying to find words to say in a flustered manner. He, himself, could feel the heat scorching his cheeks as he backed up and tried to search for any kind of way to save face._

_Everyone else were either gawking or trying not to snicker and reveal they were quite amused by this unfortunate gesture that they just witnessed. It seemed so ridiculous that these two, whom detested each other so much, could have accidentally kissed of all things. That would certainly prove to be one hell of a memory._

"_U-Uh..." Octavius decided that he should just shut the hell up, he didn't know how he could possibly defuse the situation._

"_Wh-what are you guys starin' at?" Jedediah sputtered, turning and finally noticing everyone staring and muttering among themselves._

"_Did they just...?"_

"_Well, that ain't what I was expecting..."_

"_I had the idea they hated each other."_

"_They do, so why the heck...?"_

"_Maybe it's a sign of somethin'."_

"_A-alright, everyone get goin'! We're goin' back to our place!" Jedediah quickly ordered, refusing to listen to any more of their comments, it really wasn't helping anything. Everyone blinked, but took orders and turned to leave, even if they wanted a fight to go on._

"_'An, and this isn't the last you'll see us! We'll be back, just wait and see, skirt boy!"_

_Octavius tore his gaze off of the ground and tried to say something to stop them, but Jedediah was already rushing the hell out of there with his men._

"Damn, I need to stop thinkin' about this!" Jedediah breathed and lied back down on the tangled mess of blankets underneath some haystacks he called a bed. He stared up at the ceiling of the tent, his face rapidly flooding with heat and turning so red as he recalled the memory of that kiss.

It haunted him. The memory of being way too close to that skirt-wearing, sissy Roman and staring into those bewildered chocolate brown eyes. Feeling their lips collide clumsily for a moment but still lingering for some reason. He'd never admit that the kiss had left that much of an impact on him, it shot and killed his pride to think that.

Octavius probably believed that he had done it on purpose, or he assumed that he was just an idiot. Miscalculating a confrontation and winding up...ugh, he couldn't even finish that thought. He needed to get his mind elsewhere for now, but it felt as if they had just...touched lips seconds ago. Damn.

Before Jedediah could close his eyes and try to just relax, his keen ears picked up a slight rustling and the soft padding of footsteps. Instinctively, he jumped to his feet, grabbed a gun lying nearby, and quietly crept out the tent to inspect his surroundings.

Jedediah exited the tent as silent as he could manage, not daring to release a breath or lower his guard. If anyone was going to dare sneak up on him, he'd turn the tables before they had that chance! He gazed around, not noticing anything out of the ordinary, buildings had lights on and the railroads and shabby town generally had no one walking around them. He raised a blond brow, backing up and still letting his gaze dart all over the diorama.

Then, all of a sudden, he felt himself bump into another person. His eyes widened and he turned, drawing his gun.

Only to suddenly find himself, again, face-to-face with Octavius. The Roman looked a bit surprised either by their sudden closeness or the being noticed around here. Jedediah froze up for a moment, secretly unsure of how to react.

When the awkward silence faded away, Octavius carelessly rested a hand upon the rather useless gun positioned at his chest and shoved it back. "Jedediah, I need to speak with you."

"What the hell are you doin' here? That's trespassing!" Jed hissed a bit quieter, not wanting to draw attention. He so badly wanted someone to just attack this guy when he wasn't prepared, but knew no one was really around to notice his presence.

"Oh, so your visit to Rome two nights ago was out of boredom?"

"Humph," Jedediah put the gun away, although still annoyed to find him here on his land. "Say what 'ya need to say and get the hell out..."

"Listen, I did not want to come all the way over here either. And, in fact, talking to you is just about the most useless thing I could ever do; you never hear me out." Octavius mentioned, crossing his arms over his breastplate and trying to hold eye contact with the fuming cowboy. "But...sooner or later we will have to discuss this."

There was a silence in the air once again. This was wasting previous time, considering that everyone in the museum probably didn't have much hours left before sunrise. Jedediah still stood around occasionally picking at the ground with his feet, and Octavius struggled to keep eye contact.

"This may be awkward for you, and it is for me a little...but I feel we should defuse the situation. Two nights ago, when you confronted me in Rome, you came very close and...kissed me."

"Hey, don't you dare think for a second I intended to do that!" Jedediah interjected, turning to grimace at him for a brief second before looking away as he felt his face burn and turn red. He tried to reach for his hat to lower and conceal this, but he remembered that it was still back in his tent.

"I know you didn't." Octavius scratched the back of his neck, lowering his gaze to the ground. "It should have never happened...correct?"

"Yeah."

"And we can both agree on at least one thing: we never felt a connection afterward."

"Yeah..."

"We still cannot stand each other."

"Yeah..."

"If we were to kiss again, I hardly doubt that it would be enjoyable."

"Ye-what the hell are you hintin' at?"

Yes, what was he hinting at? The words just tumbled off his tongue and he hadn't the chance to catch himself. Octavius' face turned bright red and he quickly insisted, "I didn't mean anything by that."

Damn, could this have gotten any weirder? They were two enemies, not bothering to fight since they had each other right there in the perfect moment, were attempting to be reasonable with iffy results, and neither were sure if this kissing incident would ever be forgotten and if they could live it down.

Finally, Octavius and Jedediah held eye contact for a good amount of time. As if in a trance of sorts, Octavius walked closer and glanced around a bit nervously, before leaning in and giving the stunned cowboy a quick, sweet kiss to the cheek.

He hardly had time to realize what he had just done, before he muttered a goodbye and rushed away back to Rome.

All Jedediah could do was stand there rooted to the spot, his eyes enlarging in surprise as he rubbed his cheek.

X

The Third Kiss

"Listen you two, fighting like this won't get us anywhere!" The new night guard at the museum, Larry, said in exasperation as he looked over into the Wild West at the fighting miniatures. "I've been trying to keep peace between you and Octavius for three nights now, it seems hopeless to even bother anymore!"

"This sissy Roman keeps trespassing and attempting to turn us against each other with lies!" Jedediah retorted, glaring up at the sighing man. He didn't care how many times that he tried to make peace between them, it wouldn't happen ever. There was just too much conflict.

Ever since those two kissing incidents before Larry showed as the new night guard, Octavius seemed to be avoiding confronting him directly. Him and the Roman still encountered, but things just didn't seem quite the same anymore...it was almost a bit awkward when they fought directly and argued. Not that Jedediah cared about that or anything, but he wasn't about to let him indirectly cause chaos around here by telling everyone lies and getting everyone against each other.

Besides, the latest rumor that he heard was something about the only purpose that his gun had was to aid in touching himself every night, that one really did cross the line.

"Jed, Jed, just calm down. You and Octavius can work this out if you just-"

"Ain't no way I'll work anythin' out!"

"Jed..."

"Don't give me that look, it's all his fault anyway!"

Larry released another sigh shifted his weight on each foot occasionally. Honestly, he wondered if he would ever be able to make these two realize how stupid this was, that they could make up and forget about whatever conflict in the past and try to befriend each other.

His eyes shifted over to Octavius, whom was in fact, now tied up against a tree with a gag over his mouth. He was trying to say something (in defense, Larry assumed) but all of his words were muffled. Jedediah merely ordered him to shut up.

"Jed, untie Octavius. And-and what were you planning on doing to him anyway...?" It wasn't intended to come out as a question, it was supposed to be a firm order. But Larry kind of was concerned about what he was going to do.

Knowing Jedediah, he probably was planning to tie him to the railroad and drive a tiny train over him – several times over. Until the sun came up. Yeah, he could see that...gory mental picture.

Grudgingly, Jedediah walked back over to the tree and wordlessly untied and freed Octavius. Despite only knowing these guys for a few nights, Larry just knew that the cowboy was probably cussing him out in the back of his mind and wondering why he couldn't let him finish what he was intended to do. Ever.

Octavius exhaled a short breath and glared at Jedediah for a moment before getting up off the ground. He didn't need to say anything, he was sure that the two knew how annoyed he was by the rude restraining methods he had.

"Now the both of you, look at me." The tiny men looked up at Larry, whom was leaning forward and resting a hand on a nearby display table. "I suggest that we stop all this hate for good, alright? It's ridiculous how much you two fight, and it barely escalates to actual violence most of the time!"

"Larry, you don't-"

"Octavius. Okay, uh, why don't we try to work out our problems civilly?" He noticed that both miniatures were rolling their eyes and Larry caught himself soon, mentioning, "On second thought, I can't see that happening anytime soon. Not with you two at least."

"Gigantor, there's no reason for you to be involved in this."

"Jed. Well...how about we discuss issues that we have together? You can raise your voices and throw curses around, but no violence whatsoever." That actually seemed reasonable. Although Jedediah's expression showed that he would have preferred to be able to swing a punch here and there. "This should benefit all of us. You two can get built-up tension off your chests and, as for me, I could be more in the know of your problems."

"Actually, it kinda sounds like you're nosy."

"Maybe, Jed, maybe."

There was a short silence in the air, but the miniatures finally agreed to do this. No matter how stupid it seemed. For a few minutes, Octavius started some long explanation about his side of this current situation going on around here and tossing in some past encounters that lead to conflict.

Jedediah listened without much interest, he leaned against the tree lazily throughout the entire lengthy explanation until he picked up on a certain comment that Octavius uttered...something that just about made him fall over in shock.

"...Now that I think about it, Larry, it seems that something that occurred a few nights ago, before you arrived at the museum, has created tension."

Even if the comment was rather vague and skipping the details, Jedediah knew right away what he was about to blab seemingly carelessly to the night guard. About that accidental kiss they experienced, no doubt. While the two looked over at him, he immediately walked out of the scene as fast as possible, not wanting to hear it.

"Jed-?"

Jed already quickly slid down a rope dangling over the diorama and was going elsewhere before Larry could finish his sentence. This confused him, it seemed a bit strange as to why he left so soon.

"Octavius, what's wrong with him?" Larry asked in confusion, causing the Roman to be silent for a moment, deciding that the ground he was standing on was so fascinating all of a sudden.

"He didn't want to hear what I was about to say."

"Huh?"

"Things have been so awkward between us since we..." Octavius hesitated for a moment, but eventually continued on purposely lowering his voice. Larry leaned closer to hear him better. "Look, don't tell him that I shared this with you. But, a few nights ago, we accidentally shared a kiss."

"A kiss...?"

"Yes."

"Oh...so...how did that feel?"

"I'd rather not go into detail. But...I know that Jedediah is deeply embarrassed by it, he just refuses to admit and do something to let it go." Against Larry's knowledge, Octavius bit his lip and still gazed at the ground. He, himself, still hadn't managed to let that go himself.

And that was partly why...he lost himself the following night and kissed his cheek out of the blue. But it's not like he did that out of his own wants or anything suspicious along those lines.

"Jed doesn't seem like the type of person to admit things like that. He probably thinks that no one would let him live it down that he accidentally kissed his enemy..." Larry muttered thoughtfully, taking a glance behind him to get a brief glimpse of Jedediah quickly turning a corner and going elsewhere. "Maybe you could talk to him."

"I could never do that." Octavius replied, it seemed to be done a bit too quickly which didn't go un-noticed by Larry. He caught himself and tried to control the damage. "Someone else, however, that would be a good idea..."

"Are trying to imply I should talk to him? Really?"

"Larry, you're good with getting him to talk...somehow."

"Well, okay. You just go back to Rome and I'll track down Jed."

X

It wasn't too difficult for Larry to track down the tiny cowboy. He happened to pass by a wandering Teddy and asked the past president if he had seen him around the area. Teddy answered that he had; it looked like Jed was going towards the main entrance of the museum.

Of course, Teddy didn't continue on after that. Being in the know of that little incident that him and Octavius had that one night (having just wandering through the hall at one hell of a perfect time), he questioned the night guard if he was trying to sooth some tension and speak with him about that unfortunate mistake. Larry could only nod slowly and then go off.

After a few moments, Larry arrived back in the front and he caught a glimpse of him sitting on the edge of the fountain. He sighed and walked up to him, giving a casual greeting and just hoping that Jed didn't suspect anything right now.

"Jed, we need to talk about something." Larry came a little closer and took a seat on the edge of the fountain as well. But Jedediah didn't seem to want to look at him right now, or at least make some sort of response. That wasn't a good sign at all. "You look like there's something weighing your mind."

"The damn kiss should've never happened in the first place! It was all Octavius' fault for not moving back and, and at least doing somethin' about those slippery roads!" Snapped Jed, he folded his arms over his chest and kept looking away from Larry. But it didn't take a genius to know that he was becoming pretty pissed off by the confrontation the new night guard was doing. "And I swear, Octavius better not still believe I did that purposely! He'll be tied and tortured until-"

Larry interrupted him with a quick nervous chuckle, as he didn't know how he could possibly fix things now. He couldn't help but wonder what that kiss even looked like, he would have to remember to ask Teddy for details on that later. "Look, we're alone in here for a moment and there's no telling how much longer it will be until sunrise. Jed, it's understandable if the incident really got under your skin...anyone would be mortified about it."

"There's somethin' you don't understand," Jedediah's arms fell back to his sides and he could feel his entire face go red. He couldn't believe he was actually talking about this with Larry, anyone could overhear them. "There's a little thing called pride in some folks in the world. Well, that gets easily killed. The fact that the whole confrontation went awfully wrong and then I...hmmph, you know. It's just so hard to accept."

"Did you feel anything? Sparks? Passion?" Larry half-joked, the corners of his lips twitching and daring to form the little devious smile they had wanted to ever since he heard about what happened between them.

It wasn't seconds before Jedediah's face rapidly turned red and his eyes to widen in a rather speechless manner, barely believing what kind of nonsense(?) Larry had dared to say. He hesitated for a moment, trying to remain composed out the situation, but he honestly didn't know how to reply.

But, Larry really didn't need any explanation that never came. Watching Jed grab the brim of his hat and lower it to conceal his face as he looked downward spelled it out for him.

Well, this was going to be interesting from here on. Larry shifted his position a bit, waiting a little too patiently for Jedediah to finally make a belated reply. It just didn't seem like him to not have one ready at hand, maybe Octavius' observation was deadly spot-on after all. And his mind wandered to the Roman general for a moment...did he feel anything from that kiss but just didn't want that to be known?

"Damn, I really don't know why I have to feel this way..."

"Jed, no one ever knows how it happens. Maybe this entire incident occurred for a reason that I don't even know...it's a possibility." Jedediah still appeared to be very affected by the twist that this encounter was taking, probably cussing him out in the back of his mind. "Look, there's no reason to be so embarrassed about it. That's the past, you and Octavius can get along better if you can learn to forget about anything awkward that happened to the both of you previously!"

"..."

"Do you want to be able to get to know him better and actually befriend him?"

"Hey, I know what you're tryin' to imply, Gigantor!" Jedediah suddenly spat, immediately getting up to his feet and glaring up at a rather blank looking Larry. "Just because you're seein' me at one of the worst times possible, having some kinda awkward 'heart to heart' type one-sided exchange, that doesn't mean I feel that way 'bout Octavius! Th-there's no chance I'd ever...no..."

Larry realized at that point he wouldn't be able to get any more information from Jedediah. Not at this point, anyway. He pulled up the sleeve of his uniform and looked at his watch, realizing how close to sunrise they were getting. He hadn't noticed that earlier. "Hey, Jed, let's just go back to your diorama and try to relax for a little while. Night's almost over."

X

When arriving back at into the hall, Jedediah climbed back up the rope descending to the floor and into his diorama. Both him and Larry were surprised to see that Octavius had never left and he was still leaning against that tree as if waiting for someone.

"Octavius, what are you doing here? You need to go back to Rome before sunrise, I don't feel like explaining to McPhee why you're in here of all places."  
>"I know morning is coming, but I must say something to Jedediah." Octavius explained a bit quickly walking over to a confused Jedediah.<p>

Rather than accepting the fact that he had something to say, Jedediah's brows knitted and he folded his arms over his chest; appearing a bit annoyed. "There ain't anythin' left to say. I'm done."

"Jedediah, stop being so difficult and listen to my explanation."

"I'm finished listenin' to anythin' you say! Those unnecessary rumors that you spread were more than enough!"

"If you would give me a chance, I may be able to explain myself! Why are you on edge lately?"

"I don't need to answer that!"

"Oh?"

Larry looked back and forth between the two, and then glancing at his watch. There really wasn't much time left before sunrise and didn't feel like trying to explain to McPhee what had happened, there was no way he would understand or accept that. So, what else could he have done to shut them up so that he could put them back in their places? What could be done? As the seconds ticked, he panicked momentarily...

And extended his hands into the wild west diorama, pushing the both of them together. Maybe that wasn't the best idea in hindsight, as they were shoved together and their lips connected in a bit of an miscalculated kiss.

Sunlight shone through the building. And Larry could only chuckle a bit nervously at his action once noticing that both of the miniatures were no longer alive and were once again...well...simple figures so to speak and for lack of any dramatic description. And they were frozen, lips still pressed together and blank expressions on their faces despite that.

Now, for the record, Larry would have probably done something about that. But...today was a Sunday and there probably wouldn't be people here anyway. No one would notice their...position. And he wouldn't have to answer any complicated questions as to why they were...yeah.

X

The Fourth Kiss

Jedediah sat alone in front of one of the museum windows. It looked like it was going to start snowing out there soon, and there were probably about one more hour until sunrise at the most.

He sat in deep thought, recalling what had been going on around here these past nights with Larry around. Chaos, no doubting that. But also some adventure when some bad guys came along trying to steal the tablet, which was what granted him and the other exhibits here life. Well, it was safe to say that they won that battle. And things were finally calming down at long last.

Everyone was really starting to get along with each other and Larry. Above all, him and Octavius were becoming less and less hostile and awkward around each other...after Larry finally got it through to them that they should at least try to befriend the other person...it seemed like that could work. Hell, they even worked together to stop those crooks.

In hindsight, their fights were probably really stupid anyway. Most of them never really solved anything and got them nowhere at all. And as far as those three kisses between them went...

Well, after all that has happened to them, Jed was beginning to feel less and less mortified by it. It still baffled him...how could he have enjoyed the first one? Why did Octavius kiss him on the cheek later and never give any explanation? And why would Larry not separate them after he let them accidentally kiss again and stay that way until that night (unless he either wanted them to be taught a lesson or because he wanted to see them react.).

And that last kiss was very awkward, coming to life to notice that he was staring into those dark brown eyes and him and Octavius were kissing. And technically been...all day...without realizing...

Okay, he couldn't think about that anymore. Jed rolled his eyes, trying to clear that thought away. He needed to just try and get over this, because it wouldn't happen again. Not by accident or intentional. Because he wasn't about to let himself slip up or Octavius anywhere that close, of course.

Damn, he still couldn't quite erase any memory. He watched his reflection in the window pain, his cheeks grow faintly red and his lips attempt to twitch and form...a smile? Really? After thinking about a memory that left him so embarrassed for several nights?

Some quiet grunts alerted Jedediah that there was someone coming up behind him. He turned his head to see the long, floor-length rope Larry had placed into the table by the windowsill for the miniatures' convenience swaying and eventually...Octavius came into view as he climbed atop.

What a coincidence that he happened to show up while he was being thought of. Jed looked back to the surface beneath him and tried to not make eye contact.

Finally, Octavius stood back to full height and settled his gaze on Jedediah. Apparently, he had something to say after having tracked him down all the way here. "I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Yeah, I guess it's a bit strange for me to be here." Jedediah glanced back out the window, at the gorgeous puffy snow that decorated the ground. After having that little adventure a few nights ago...he knew that it wasn't that great to be out there in it. Him and Octavius had worked together but crashed in their car, almost got lost in the snow, nearly got blown away by a ferocious tire they battled, and still returned in one piece. "Just thinkin' about stuff."

"We haven't spoken much after that night. I wanted to make sure...we're still..." Gradually, Octavius' tone began to lower a bit as his gaze darted around but landed on his feet rather than the cowboy's mildly bemused expression. "Are we still on...good terms?"

"'Good terms'?" What a formal way of putting that. Jedediah pretended to contemplate the situation, assuming a thoughtful expression and rubbing his chin. "Kinda hard to say, really. Considering all that's happened-goddammit, toga boy! What do 'ya think?"

"It's not like I was worried, Jedediah."

"Yeah, sure, sure. I believe 'ya."

A small smile curved on his lips, he was sure of that. But he kept his gaze forever locked on the table as he walked over by Jedediah and took a seat beside him. They didn't look at each other, though they wanted to have the nerve to, they stared out at the falling snow fill the dark sky and glimmer as it joined the rest of the ground.

It was a nice view, combined with nice company. All in all, neither could really complain about this moment. And the best part was that they probably still had at least four hours until sunset...plenty of time to be together.

Jedediah broke the silence, able to meet Octavius' eyes. "Good view, ain't it?"

"Yes, yes it is." Somewhere in the back of his mind, Octavius knew he wasn't fully talking about the scenery before their eyes via the window. He was almost amused to wonder if Jed was referring to this as well with that comment.

"But, I'm sure you didn't come all the way here to gaze at some boring scenery...why would you ask me if we're still on 'good terms'?"

"I...it's kind of ridiculous. I suppose..." How could anyone gather their thoughts and explain something so personal with those vast blue eyes locked on?

Luckily, he didn't have to go on. Because Jedediah didn't press for any more information, he just started to talk without noticing how flustered the Roman was gradually getting about the topic. "You know what? Forget it. Things haven't been awkward since that one time we accidentally...kissed..."

"Jedediah...you said that last part a bit quietly and quickly." Octavius raised a brow. "Are you still embarrassed about that incident? It's all over now, we really shouldn't dwell on it."

"Who ever said I was?" He faked a chuckle and waved a hand, but Jedediah knew that Octavius was too spot on with that description. Even now, his cheeks turned a bit red as the memory came into his mind. "Okay, see, that was in the past! I really don't think 'bout that anymore, nothin' ever affects me that easily."

"If you say so." God, it was so easy to see through that statement. Octavius didn't really call him out on it, but he knew it was all just lies to convince himself. He, however, rested his chin on his hand and stared out at the scenery. "Truthfully...I haven't forgotten entirely. Maybe I never will be able to forget how it felt that night."

"Just...how the hell did that kiss feel?"

"Oh God, I know it was a complete accident. Despite that fact, I could have sworn-"

"Where are you goin' with this, partner?"

"Uh, yes, I probably shouldn't go into anything graphic." He smiled shyly, his gaze falling back to the winter scenery outside. "A while ago I didn't want to tell you the truth. But you should know sooner or later...I enjoyed it...and I really don't know why, neither of us saw it coming and it was horribly miscalculated."

There was a beat. But it was really expected, so that didn't leave as much of an awkward feeling as it normally would have.

Jedediah's eyes wandered over to Octavius, he was almost surprised to hear that. And goddamn it, seeing his expression was enough to make his cheeks burn and his heart miss a beat. But, however, this was something optional to admit so maybe keeping that on the down low was for the best.

"'Ya know...it was kinda awkward and miscalculated." Jedediah restrained a smile and turned around to Octavius, whom was staring right at him.

"Are you suggesting that there should be a do-over?" Very much liking where this was going, Octavius leaned closer and closer gradually invading his personal space.

"Only if 'ya promise no one else 'round here knows 'bout it. Then I'll have no choice but to throw you out this here window."

"I promise."

"So what are 'ya waitin' for...?"

It wasn't long before their lips met in another kiss. But unlike the past ones, this was much more intentional and both knew deep down why it was initiated in the first place. Whether they wanted to admit this fact or not.

The kiss wasn't looking like it was going anywhere, not out here in public where Larry or any of the other nosy exhibits. For at least a moment, Jedediah realized he wanted this to go a little farther and he reached up to the back of the Roman's head, desperately clawing in and pulling him closer.

Even if they weren't granted total feeling with that tablet, the two miniatures were certainly liking the moment...going as far as to lose their senses and just get lost within the kiss. It would've been highly tense if someone were to walk by and notice them right about now.

Within seconds, their eyes closed and it was at that moment that any of their senses were thrown out the window at the time. No sound of footsteps or speech was heard, so that was a good sign, just the two of them. Well, wonderful. This was Octavius' last observation before pushing the cowboy closer to the table and...was he pinning him to the surface and returning the kiss fiercely as if he couldn't get enough of it?

Neither really knew this, but they had some hidden company in the doorway. Not daring to say anything or even breathe loudly. It was Larry and Ahkmenrah, whom during a beat, exchanged curious expressions because they hadn't expected to see this at all after previously hearing bits of their conversation echo the halls as they were strolling around and chatting.

X

The Fifth Kiss

"I told you someone could've easily walked in on us!" Jed hissed in Octavius' direction as he tried to save face. Which would be impossible now that, only a few minutes ago, they had been discovered in an intimate position by non other than the night guard and Egyptian pharaoh.

"Wait, you never said that...as a matter of fact, you seemed to not care about anything previously."

"That's...ugh, just don't say anythin'!"

Larry made their presence known, which suddenly interrupted the hot little scene going on between the two tiny men. Frankly, he didn't mind the fact that they were finally accepting that they were crazy about each other and could just never admit that (c'mon, it was so obvious). He and a surprised Ahkmenrah decided to confront the both of them about their relationship right where they were. At least it was away from anyone else in the museum...so they wouldn't have to explain anything terribly strange, right?

"Listen guys, I'm...I'm not the least bit surprised by this." Larry explained after an awkward period of pure silence. The two miniatures looked up at the two with blinking eyes. "But look, I think it's about time that we all explained right here and now what this makes your relationship."

"Rivalry, friendship, romance..." Ahkmenrah muttered, counting the possibilities on his fingers. He finally sighed and found some composure. "Seriously, what...?"

"It is confusing." Larry turned to the pharaoh and offered an understanding smile. Before looking back to Octavius and Jedediah, whom were looking down at the table and blushing quite noticeably.

"Hey, look, it's not like nobody can't see the tension that comes off you two. That's why I left you two together all day frozen in a kiss. I don't think that anyone would have a problem with you two taking a step forward in the relationship."

"Exactly, I have already passed by in my nightly strolls to see you two in more or less compromising situations." Ahkmenrah stated, the look in his eyes didn't go un-noticed...it was no doubt amusement as he recalled some of those moments he had quietly witnessed.

But that didn't really help ease any awkwardness like he had hoped for. Jed still lifted his head to give him a briefly annoyed look, probably for not telling him sooner so that he didn't have to be inwardly panicked previous times...if anyone else was in the know of the few unfortunate times that they had locked lips by some total accident.

Finally, Octavius spoke again. "Maybe you two are right..." He almost flinched when Jedediah quickly gave his arm a mild punch as if to warn him from saying anything else. But that didn't stop him, all he did was pause and roll his eyes at him. "There is something...something else between us. For how long it's been there, I don't know."

"Have you...suspected that sooner?" Larry pressed with much curiosity. Everyone else had locked their eyes on him briefly, wondering what brought him to say that. All he could do afterward was chuckle a tad nervously and look away from them.

"If we are coming clean about this right now, yes. I have." Octavius turned to Jed, whom was purposely glancing away and obviously trying to mask any embarrassment from being easy to detect. "Once the hostility between us had lessened, I planned to go to him and try to tell him. Honestly, I also suspected that he enjoyed that first kiss between us and he couldn't swallow his pride and admit it."

That was when Jedediah decided to interject and try to defend himself from that statement. Which, by the way, was totally not accurate at all. "Hey, I didn't enjoy anythin'! What the hell are you implyin'?"

Larry and Ahkmenrah could only look back at each other as the Roman and cowboy got into another little argument. Neither could really interject, it would be useless considering how often this occurred and how difficult that it typically was to sooth the tension.

"You will need to admit it sooner or later!"

"There's nothin' to admit, it's obvious now!"

"But I won't ever be able to feel satisfied until I hear you admit it yourself."

"Damn it, you're so determined!"

"Just admit it."

"Ugh! Fine! The kiss was like magic an' I couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout it!"

He could barely believe that he had actually been led to admit that. After all of this time of trying to deny that he could fall so far and actually enjoy the kiss, even when that was the time Jed didn't realize that he thought of the Roman in that kind of way. Of course, there was no way that he would confess the...other half of why he enjoyed it between them and all of those other times.

Happy with hearing this at long last, Octavius couldn't stop a satisfied smile from passing over his lips. All Jedediah could do was look away and pull his hat down over his eyes as if to conceal any emotion in them.

And now that this was all over with, Larry felt like everything was finally going to calm down between the both of them. Seeing as though they obviously have begun to develop romantic feelings for each other, it was only natural that they get together already.

Maybe it was for the best that Jedediah accidentally got a little too up close and personal. Had he not done that, it was unlikely that any of this awkwardness would have ensued and they may never have...realized what was trying to develop between the two whether they knew consciously or not.

"'Ya know...I guess I do..." The rest of Jedediah's words were said fast and quietly, no one really caught what he had said after this. But judging by the way he was shifting his weight on each foot, looking away as if to hide any traces of embarrassment, Octavius, Ahkmenrah, and Larry all got the point.

Larry was almost about to be mischievous and suggest that they kiss again for good measure. Just to, you know, single that the two of them could finally accept how they were falling for each other, they knew it, and didn't have regrets whatsoever. Or that's how he saw it as at least. But then again, he kind of found the interesting switch from enemies to friends to crushes was kind of amusing. He just hoped that their exploits would be somewhat private...he kind of didn't want to walk in on tiny sex or something like that.

That was when he looked at his watch and noticed how late it was getting. More specifically, there were only a few more minutes before sunrise. Another night was almost over with.

"Guys," Octavius, Jedediah, and Ahkmenrah all shifted their attention back to Larry as he pulled back down the sleeve of his uniform. "I guess it's about time you all head back to the exhibits, it's almost sunrise."

"That's too bad." Ahkmenrah mentioned, he obviously didn't notice that he was stating this aloud. Because once he realized, he merely brushed off their stares and didn't bother to explain what he meant by that.

So, in a matter of seconds, all four exchanged their goodbyes for the evening. Larry and Ahkmenrah aided the two in getting back to the hall of miniatures in a good enough time and then both exited to their respected destinations.

Octavius was about to leave Jedediah's side and return back into Rome, but he was stopped when a hand clasped onto his shoulder to prevent that move.

"Octavius, uh...I kinda got somethin' I've been wantin' to tell 'ya." Wow, that felt strange saying his full name rather than the shorter or some nickname. But Jedediah dismissed this thought soon after once Octavius turned to stare with obliviousness in his eyes. "See...I kind of...y'know..." His words began to falter as he realized that he didn't know how to word this.

It wasn't something that he was good at doing. Because, well, he couldn't really remember ever being in this type of situation. Sunrise was also approaching rapidly and was going to successfully ruin the mood once they all froze again. Jedediah's hand retreated from his shoulder and was, instead, used to just lower the tip of his hat as his gaze fell to the floor.

"What is it, Jedediah?"

"Uh...yeah, I just...I..."

"I..I understand what you're trying to tell me. And, yes, I feel the same way." Octavius finally mentioned, wanting to wrap this up before sunrise because it would feel kind of disappointing to be interrupted in the middle of confessing such a thing.

Relieved that he didn't have to say anything too awkward for the time being, Jedediah smiled and met his eyes again. "So it's official?"

"Of course."

"Then 'ya probably wouldn't mind if we seal the deal a second time. Just for good measure and all."

"What are you waiting for?"

Just as the light began to flood through the windows of the museum, Jedediah and Octavius' lips met in a kiss. They would probably have never known how that felt considering they were no longer alive at the time, but that was strangely okay. And be rest assured, more was going to follow later that night. Hopefully Larry wouldn't wander into anything awkward though like he always seemed to do.

Now, at long last, there would no longer be too much tension between them. And what could possibly be wrong after this?

X

Epilogue

"Larry." Dr. Mcphee, whom was leaning from the door of the hall of miniatures, called out to an exiting Larry whom had previously gathered his things. Larry had stopped and then walked over towards him.

"Yes?" Larry was unsuspecting of anything, he knew that Dr. Mcphee usually made his rounds over the museum to make sure that he didn't have anything 'out of place' liked he seemed to be doing lately.

"I have been making my rounds through the hall of miniatures. Would you follow me in here for a second?"

The two men entered through the hall and soon arrived at the Roman diorama. It seemed, at first, that everything was alright and nothing was out of place. Larry noticed that the figures of Roman soldiers and civilians were still in place as they were during the day. Nothing at all seemed wrong.

And then Mcphee sighed and gestured to a large palace-like building-thingy that Larry didn't know the name of but knew it was Octavius' place. The man didn't seem to be amused as he then told him to look through the window.

Larry bent over and pressed an eye close to the window that was just big enough for it, and immediately flinched. There, inside, was Octavius' vast quarters. The place was nicely decorated and there was a large bed against the wall...which both him and Jedediah were occupying. They were frozen, but in each others arms and shirtless, maybe even naked. Because their clothes were in the visible corner.

Honestly, he was at a loss of words this time.

And Dr. Mcphee was still not amused, his face showed it as Larry slowly raised up to meet his narrowing eyes. "This would not be the first time I noticed...this. Larry, can you explain yourself?"

What could he say? The truth? 'Well, truthfully sir, the tablet that belongs to the Egyptian pharaoh we keep here grants the exhibits life at night and these two gradually fell in love with each other and have been having sexual encounters for nights now.' Yes...that, that would make Mcphee think he was even more of a lunatic. So Larry said nothing and began to follow him out the room.

"We are going to my office. Immediately." Mcphee said in a hurried manner, urging Larry to follow him out to his office.

"Um...why?"

"Because," Mcphee once again reverted to sounding like a scolding parent as he looked at Larry in mild irritation and suspicion. "We need to straighten out your bizarre fetishes. Really, Larry? Two men from different time periods in bed with each other? I find that very, very unlikely."

"Actually, it may not be as unlikely as you think..."

"Hmm? Oh, I suppose now you are going to tell me you're in a secret relationship with Ahkmenrah too?"

"..."

"Good God, we're going to need to call in some professional help to deal with these absurd fetishes of yours..."

"But-"

"Larry, please, let's not make this any more difficult than necessary."

The End

X

**Come on, Mcphee! The situation may not be as ridiculous and absurd as you think...if you get what I'm hinting at here. LOL.**

**Well, this is my first published Night At The Museum fanfic. Yay. It isn't much, and may be a bit rushed or OOC at times but it amused while writing and I truthfully debated for two days how to wrap it all up. I believe the ending is fair enough. I don't know about any of you readers, but I would have seriously payed to be in the office when Larry was going to have a long talk about his 'fetishes'. Haha. Oh my God, that's just...that's just awkward.**

**I, um, I really love the whole OctaviusxJedediah couple and hope to write more for it in the future. But not just for them, maybe for other characters too. I'm envisioning a longfic right now but it is still in the works and is in beginning of the development process as we speak. I hope that you give me support though, it's much needed!**

**Read and review, that would seriously make my day. ^_^**

**~MidnightSakuraBlossom**


End file.
